First Battle
by chibijem
Summary: Takamichi's first experience with the aftermath of battle as he assists Tomomasa...


First Battle

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein, with the exception of Kurogoma, and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

Fujiwara no Takamichi sat on his horse on the cliff overlooking the battlefield. His golden eyes searched the combat zone for the familiar figure of Tachibana no Tomomasa. The general had befriended him almost a year ago and this was the first time the elder man had been ordered into battle to defend Kyou since they had met. The now blood covered ground made the vice minister slightly ill and he prayed very little of it was his mentor's. As he nudged his horse along the path, he remembered the Emperor's order for him to make an official reporting of the battle; it had shocked him slightly but he was put at ease when he learned the battle was coming to a close and that Kyou's army had the upper hand.

"Ne, Fujiwara-sama? I hear Tachibana no Tomomasa-shoushou-sama has been a demon during the fighting." Tomomasa's aide commented.

"Hai," the young court official replied, absent-mindedly. He was part of a group that included court physicians, military aides and some archive personnel. He thought back to the day Tomomasa had left….

" _You will be careful." Gold eyes met teal, concern within their warm depths._

" _I will."_

" _I should be going with you."_

" _Absolutely not!" Tomomasa exclaimed, straightening and turning from his packing._

" _Why not? You, yourself, have taught me self defense and you know I am very proficient with a bow." Takamichi sounded like a petulant child rather than a respected court official._

 _Tomomasa stood before his young companion and clasped the dejected shoulders in his strong hands. "You would be a distraction, my friend. Let me do my duty and you can do yours here." The general smiled encouragingly. "If I know you are safe, I can complete my orders and return to you."_

" _Hai," Takamichi answered sadly. "Be safe, onegaishimasu."_

The group came to the bottom of the valley and the green haired teen dismounted, surveying the carnage. His eyes scanned the field, looking for Tomomasa. He began a slow trek over fallen men and the healers treating those in need of it. He could hear various orders ringing about for supplies to be opened and areas to be set up for a make shift treatment zone. He was almost half way across the clearing when he finally saw a lone figure down on one knee, braced on a sword. He hastened his footsteps and stopped just in time as the figure rose, spun on one foot, raising his blade to attack. "Tomomasa!" He saw no life within the usually happy teal eyes. "Tomomasa," he called out gently when the general went back down on both knees this time. "It is over." Takamichi kept talking softly to his friend; his heart was still frantically beating at almost losing his head. The vice minister rested on his heels before the blood covered man. "Are you hurt?" He let out a breath when the helmeted head raised revealing a blank stare. Takamichi knew he had to get Tomomasa to his tent and away from the bloodshed. A shadow covered the two and the younger looked up to see Tomomasa's senior aide standing over them. "Where are his quarters?"

"I will help you with him." The burly, much older samurai took one of his general's arms while Takamichi took the other and they guided the silent leader off the field. "He fought hard and long."

"Is he always like this, Kurogoma-san?" Takamichi inquired as the trio moved around the wounded and the dead, making their way to the army's camp.

"Sometimes. It depends on how severe the combat is." They stopped to make way for the more seriously wounded men being carried into the physician's tent. "After everything, Tomomasa-sama is still a kind hearted man. In all the time I have know him, from his boyhood till now, he has only taken up arms to defend and even then only as a last resort." They finally arrived and entered Tomomasa's quarters. Kurogoma gently settled his friend and superior on a folding chair. "This fight has been very rough on everyone." The elder warrior made his way to the opening. "I will have hot water and other necessary items brought to you."

Takamichi turned back to his uncommunicative companion. He knelt before Tomomasa and reached a hand to undo the strap holding the helmet on. "It is alright," the vice minister reassured when his friend jerked back. "You need to get out of your armor so I can see if you are injured." He once again raised a hand and smiled gently at the quiet man when Tomomasa allowed the touch. He set aside the piece and then reached for the stays holding the chest plate together. Takamichi sighed in relief when he saw no wounds nor blood covering the clothing underneath.

Several minutes later, the green haired teen was undressing the teal haired general when Tomomasa raised a hand and cupped the younger's cheek. "Gomen ne, Takamichi."

The words were so soft, the vice minister barely heard them. "For what?" He asked, taking a cloth, soaking it in the hot water that had been delivered and began washing away the blood from Tomomasa's neck and face.

"I almost took your head."

"But you did not." Takamichi replied as he rinsed out the cloth.

"I…." Tomomasa closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head, teal locks flowing.

The young court official dropped the cloth and took Tomomasa's head into his kind hands. "You did not," he reaffirmed. "I have trust in you that you would have stopped in time." He brushed his fingers over the general's cheekbones. "Now, are you hurt anywhere?" he asked after placing a kiss to his companion's forehead.

"I do not think so. I feel as I am still on the field." The general admitted.

"Let me finish washing you off then I will examine you." In a few short minutes, Takamichi found several wounds that did not appear to be serious and one that did. He asked one of the aides to fetch a healer and then began washing Tomomasa's long hair. He smiled when his companion let out a long sigh when he began massaging Tomomasa's scalp. When the vice minister completed his task, he rummaged through his bags, which had been delivered, for one of his hair clasps and pinned back the thick teal locks of the army official's hair.

It was several hours later when Takamichi finally extinguished the lamps and settled next to his now healing companion. The healer had treated the worst of Tomomasa's wounds and wrapped a badly sprained ankle; he lad left medicine and instructions for the general's care. Golden eyes turned to gaze at his slumbering mentor; he could see the inner struggle Tomomasa was fighting plain on that strikingly handsome face. He promised himself he would do whatever Tomomasa needed him to do, anything to help him heal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Takamichi woke, Tomomasa was no where in sight. The vice minister quickly dressed and went to find his errant companion. He found Kurogoma and the elder man pointed to a figure sitting on an outcropping of rocks on the cliff. "How did he manage to get up there? His ankle is badly…." The golden eyed teen was interrupted when Tomomasa's aide replied that the general was capable of anything once he put his mind to it. Takamichi just nodded and made his way to his battle weary friend. Once he reached the summit, he stood silently behind Tomomasa who had not indicated he knew of the vice minister's presence. The green haired, younger man gazed at his closest friend as teal hair floated on the soft breeze as the army officer gazed out over the valley. After several minutes, Takamichi stepped up to Tomomasa's side and situated himself next to the general. "Tomomasa?" He inquired as he noticed the far away look in the jeweled eyes. He placed a caring hand on the general's head as Tomomasa rested it against his side, running his slender fingers through the thick, wavy hair.

"Too much waste," Tomomasa's voice was quiet and like his eyes, was far away. "Too much suffering, too much death. Too much…"

Takamichi clasped the well shaped head to his side. "Battle is never an innocent task." When the elder man remained silent, the vice minister leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Tomomasa's head. "It wears on you." He tilted his head so he could look at Tomomasa; he let out a breath upon seeing a single tear sliding down the general's tired face. "I wish I could take all the hurt onto myself."

"Iie," Tomomasa sniffed and lifted his head to stare into warm, golden eyes. "I want you to remain untarnished from all this. I _need_ you to stay just as you are." He turned his head away as Kurogoma approached.

"Sumimasen, Tomomasa-sama," the burly samurai greeted them. "Your men need to speak with you and have reports to deliver."

"Hai," Tomomasa stood, raising a hand to wipe away the wetness remaining on his face.

Takamichi followed the two army officers and found new respect for his close friend as he observed Tomomasa throughout the day as he listened to report after report and visited with the wounded. Tomomasa knew each man's name and even some background on each of the soldiers under his command. Takamichi noticed how tired and drawn Tomomasa became as the day wore one, especially after visiting the make shift treatment area and even more so after going over the report detailing the dead. At the end of the day, Tomomasa struggled to his feet, his ankle making it difficult. Takamichi made his way to his side and braced a shoulder under one of Tomomasa's muscular arms. "Lean on me."

Tomomasa smiled for the first time that day and laid his arm across Takamichi's slim but strong shoulder, "Arigatou."

The two entered the general's tent to find a bath set up along with tea. The vice minister assisted his friend and then washed himself. During the evening meal, both men read over their own reports; Tomomasa going over casualty listings and Takamichi going over notes his own aides had made. As he was writing the official record, Takamichi heard his friend sigh and then a soft sob break free. He lifted his head and saw the teal haired head bent over the scrolls and papers, Tomomasa's shoulders shaking. Takamichi abandoned his own work and went to his friend's side. He knelt next to the general, taking him into his arms, giving him a place of solace where he could let go of his grief. "It will be all right." He whispered into an earring clad ear.

"It will never be all right for the families who have lost men." Tomomasa argued, lifting his head from his companion's shoulder.

"It could have been worse," Takamichi countered. "I have heard this from several officers, Kurogoma included."

"And this isn't bad enough?! So many young men, no boys, were lost on both sides and for what?! Yes, Kyou was defended, but at what price?" Tomomasa exclaimed, motioning to the papers laying on their shared desk. Seeing the hurt look in the warm eyes staring at him, the general raised a hand and covered his eyes as more tears slipped down his cheeks. "Gomen ne." His voice breaking.

"Iie," the young vice minister cradled the distraught man close once again. "You are allowed your feelings. I am sorry for making light of what has occurred." He said into the wavy locks of his friends' hair.

"No, I have no right to take this out on you; this is your first experience with battle after all." Tomomasa wiped away the moisture on his countenance then gazed into golden eyes. "I am glad you are here."

"I, too, am happy I came. Though not happy as to the reason for my being here." He laid his hands on either side of Tomomasa's face. "I am glad I can be your outlet; you never need to hold back with me. I hope you know this."

"Hai, I do. Arigatou, Takamichi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, Takamichi found Tomomasa perched once again on the rocky outcropping. The general seemed to need the peace before beginning his duties for the day and Takamichi was starting to understand why. As his friend had stated, it was the vice minister's first encounter with the aftermath of battle and to deal with the matters of the day, it was good to start the day with the quiet Tomomasa had found here. The green haired teen stepped next to the general and smiled when the teal head leaned against his side. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hmmmm, I wish I could stop time." Was the cryptic reply.

"You have to deal with the dead today?"

"Hai. I want to return the bodies to the families but am told it would be too much of a burden to carry all of them back to Kyou." Tomomasa sighed and wrapped one arm around Takamichi's waist. "I am thinking of asking my men what they would like to do." Troubled teal eyes lifted and silently asked Takamichi's opinion.

"I think that would be the best course, Tomomasa-dono."

Joining the main army for the morning meal, Takamichi discovered that the soldiers held extremely high respect for his companion. Tomomasa had been stopped several times by many men, from the highest of rank to the lowest; the general treated each man the same and with rapt attention, listened to their concerns. After eating, Tomomasa addressed his troops and asked for their advice and desires concerning the dead. He made fully sure they knew each option and what they entailed. The decision was almost unanimous, they would _all_ return to Kyou.

As the two were making their way back to the tent serving as Tomomasa's command center, the general faltered. Takamichi quickly caught him and called for Kurogoma who was several feet away. Between the two, they maneuvered Tomomasa into his private tent, the general arguing the entire way that he was fine.

"Did he eat last evening?" the samurai asked Takamichi.

"Hai. Why?"

"He has not eaten much since the conflict began." Kurogoma admitted.

Green haired swirled about the youngest man as he turned to face Tomomasa. "Why?"

Tomomasa did not lift the hand he had laid over his brow in an effort to stop his world from spinning. "Food must go to those injured first. I have been lucky this time and have managed to stay healthy." The smile belied the state he was truly in. "I will be fine once we return to Kyou."

Takamichi turned to Tomomasa's aide. "How long before we can start the journey back?"

"The orders have been given; the wounded are being readied as we speak and will start back today. Those who are able, are gathering the dead. Camp will be broken this afternoon."

"Can the army manage without him?" Gold eyes, looked down at Tomomasa where he sat quietly.

"Hai." Kurogoma motioned to Takamichi to follow him, which he did after speaking briefly to Tomomasa. "This matter is weighing heavily on Tomomasa-sama. He cut back on his food when he saw the state of the opposing forces. The boys were literally skin and bones. You must have seen some of them?"

"Hai, I did. I saw some of the prisoners when my aide and I questioned some of them for my report."

"We all sent some of our supplies to the other side, hoping to quell the uprising but to no avail.

Tomomasa-sama was heartbroken when we had to defend ourselves from their attacks. No one wanted to fight them seeing their physical state; it was an uneven confrontation." Kurogoma's own eyes held a deep sadness.

"Gomen ne, Kurogoma-san."

"At least they are no longer suffering. I have heard to die of starvation is a painful way to depart this life. They chose to die as warriors." The samurai cleared his throat, "I will have your horses brought and will inform your aide as to what has transpired. We will watch over him for you during the return journey."

"Arigatou, I am grateful." Takamichi clasped the man's arm in thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, Takamichi entered the Tachibana estate and found Tomomasa sitting on his porch overlooking the koi pond. He settled next to the general. "How was your day?"

Tomomasa, head resting on folded arms, did not look away from the fish who seemed to be begging for food. "I delivered my final report to Okami and attended one last funeral rite." He replied, pitching some food into the pond, smiling when the fish gobbled it up and waited for more. "There have been too many lately." He had attended every funeral held.

"Hai," golden eyes watched the fish as well. He, too, had attended several funerals over the past days as much as his duties at the archives allowed. He knew several of the young soldiers and had wanted to support Tomomasa any way he could. "Was Mikado satisfied with your words?"

"He was," Tomomasa turned his head on his arms to gaze at his young friend. "In all that has happened, I never asked how you were dealing with your first battle experience."

"War should never be taken lightly and should only be undertaken as a last resort. Self defense is sometimes difficult." Takamichi tried to gather his thoughts. "What I do not comprehend is how you can be the way you are with all you have experienced."

Tomomasa smiled gently, raised a hand and pushed a lock of Takamichi's green hair behind an ear. "Perhaps it is _because_ of what I have gone through that makes me the way I am. Seeing all the ugliness in the world makes me appreciate the beauty that much more…wherever I may find it." He cupped the vice minister's cheek in his large, warm palm, his gaze holding so much emotion.

FIN


End file.
